One For My Baby
by pinnaclestarsss
Summary: Frank Sinatras famous song: One For My Baby, tells it all about the messed up, miserable Duncan telling his story of him and Courtney to your local bartender. The story of how he screwed up their perfect relationship.


**Well I must admit I am into Frank Sinatra. He's got such talent and this song, has got to be my absolute favorite song by him. Yes this is a sad one-shot but it's a great story to read. I'm not sure if this was good or not but please Read & Review. =] **

_Its quarter to three,__  
__There's no one in the place cept you and me__  
__So set em up joe__  
__I got a little story I think you oughtta know__  
_

Duncan sat in the bar, gulping down the last bit of his wine. It was one of those late, dreadful nights for him. His girlfriend Courtney, the love of his life, had broken up with him. This wasn't the first time this happened. She had broken up with him twice because in her eyes, he flirted with too many women.

Duncan objected to her words. He claimed that he loved her and would always stay by her side. Courtney, who felt touched by his words, smiled and gave him a loving kiss. That kiss turned into something special.

_Were drinking my friend__  
__To the end of a brief episode__  
__So make it one for my baby__  
__And one more for the road _

Although he and Courtney were constantly bickering, they had a long relationship. Duncan remembered that beautiful smile of hers. That smile was always on her facial expression when she was around him, except when they were arguing.

Courtney was different from most girls. She was bitchy yes, but confident, demanding, an over achiever, beautiful, full of surprises, amazing! That girl blew his mind all the time. Oh how he enjoyed doing things with her. Whether it is spending late nights together, taking her out on dates, cuddling up to each other on the couch, Duncan loved spending every moment with her.

_I know the routine__  
__Put another nickel in that there machine__  
__Im feeling so bad__  
__Wont you make the music easy and sad_

He felt so stupid going to that stripper club just because she didn't feel like pleasing all his needs in a rush.

He felt like a complete jackass when he let that prostitute sleep with him. And really what was it all for? She was nothing! She was a disgrace to him. The early morning came and he fled from the whore, who had her arms tightly wrapped around him.

He came home to Courtney. There she was curled up on the couch, streams on tears sliding down her cheeks. "I know everything Duncan." She hissed in his face.

Right away all the anger that was bubbling up inside her was released. For the past hour she was either crying her eyes out or fuming at him. Courtney loved Duncan. She never thought in a million years he'd be the type of man to do this; sleeping with another woman . . . a disgusting, slutty prostitute.

Then a thought struck Courtney's mind. _Why do I even try anymore? _She said that thought out loud. Loud enough for Duncan to hear. Then she went into the bedroom throwing everything at him that belonged to him.

_I could tell you a lot__  
__But you gotta to be true to your code__  
__So make it one for my baby__  
__And one more for the road _

Duncan was kicked out onto the streets. No one else wanted him. He couldn't think of a single TDI cast who wanted to be with him. Ever since the fight, he and Geoff haven't spoken to one another in awhile. Trent made sure that Duncan wasn't within 10ft. of Gwen. His jealousy from TDA made him very protective of her. DJ was still living with his momma, trying to become a famous cook. That was all the friends Duncan had from the total drama series.

So he grabbed his suitcase full of items belonging to him and headed off. The first couple of weeks were rough. Making money was a huge problem. Duncan had trouble finding a job that paid a decent amount of money, a good apartment to stay in, and paying off his bills. Sometimes Duncan would have to steal from some stranger just so he could by himself a pair of shoes.

He missed Courtney. So many times during the night when he was tossing and turning, she'd pop into his head. He missed those onyx eyes, the caramel skin, her petite body, her uptight attitude, her bad girl side, all those things they had together disappeared.

That night he cried, which is something he rarely did. But he cried all night long. No matter what he did, Courtney wouldn't take him back. Twice he promised he wouldn't cheat on her but he did all because she wasn't ready to have sex with him. What kind of bastard was he to treat his girlfriend like that?

_Youd never know it__  
__But buddy Im a kind of poet__  
__And Ive got a lot of things I wanna say__  
__And if Im gloomy, please listen to me__  
__Till it's all, all talked away _

One night Duncan decided to deal with his problems later. Right now he needed a drink.

He entered a local bar late at night. It was around 11 as he saw many guys sulking. The depressing looks on their faces as they drank in sadness. Duncan guessed they went through pretty bad breakups with their girlfriends like he had with Courtney.

Duncan took a seat on the far end of the bar. He wasn't near any men. It was just him and the bartender. "What would you like sir?" The bartender asked, cleaning out a glass.

"The usual." Duncan grumbled not facing the man.

"Coming right up sir." The bartender replied putting the glass away and getting out a new one. In a matter of seconds the drink was handed to Duncan. Duncan grabbed the drink and took one long gulp. He groaned in frustration. "Bad breakup sir?" The bartender assumed cracking a smile.

Duncan jerked his head to the side to face the man. "Yeah how'd you know?" He asked sarcastically.

The man shrugged. "Your facial expression tells it all. Plus this is known as the break up bar. All those guys over there," He pointed to the men on the other side of the bar chugging down beer or wine. "I see these men a lot. They all tell me about how special their girlfriends are and how they fucked up their relationship." The man turned around to wipe the table. "It's pretty sad to see but hey, I guess some relationships aren't meant to last."

Duncan took another gulp. "Yeah well I had a girl. She was better than any of these bastards' girlfriends over there." Duncan told the man. The bartender stopped wiping the table and looked at him. He motioned Duncan to continue. "Her name was Courtney. Here I think I got a picture of her." Duncan dug his hand into his wallet. He pulled it out and took out a picture. It was of him and Courtney from the island. It was the night before she got voted off. He and Courtney were resting on the sand, bodies next to each other and looking into each other's eyes.

The bartender examined the picture. "She's hot." He whistled lowly.

Duncan growled at the man. "Don't even think about it." He warned glaring at him.

The man put his hands up in surrender. "Hey relax man, I got myself a girl. True is her name. She's a gorgeous, sweet blonde. She's very smart and so confident in herself." The man smiled dreamingly. "God I love her."

Duncan had finished his glass of wine and asked for a refill. The man filled with the glass and placed it next to Duncan. Duncan chugged everything down right away. Duncan groaned once more staring at the ground. "It's tough. Courtney was the one and I wasted our perfect relationship. "

The bartender eyed him suspiciously. "What'd you do man?"

"Slept with a fricken whore." Duncan answered tightening his grip on the glass of empty wine.

The bartender's eyes widened. "Ooh that's tough man. I mean I know those girls may please your needs, but trust me dude, it isn't worth it."

Duncan looked up at the man. His words were true. _It isn't worth it. _He wished he could take everything bad back. He wished he could run up to Courtney and kiss her all night long.

_Well, that's how it goes__  
__And joe I know you're gettin anxious to close__  
__So thanks for the cheer__  
__I hope you didn't mind__  
__My bending your ear _

It was almost three. Many of the guys here had left. It was only Duncan and the bartender that were left. Duncan had gulped down the last of his drink. The bartender quickly glanced at the clock. "Sir we'll be closing in 5 minutes." He informed Duncan.

Duncan nodded. "M'kay. Thanks man for hearing me out."

The man smiled. "No problem though I wish you and Courtney was still together."

Duncan frowned. "Oh god I wish. I really wish." As Duncan said that, a couple of tears slid down his face. He quickly wiped them off. He didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of some stranger.

_But this torch that I found__  
__Its gotta be drowned__  
__Or it soon might explode__  
__So make it one for my baby__  
__And one more for the road_

Duncan quietly walked out of the bar with his hands in his pockets. He knew he wasn't coming home to anything special at all. Just his shitty apartment. That night he couldn't sleep. Instead he kept thinking to himself. Thinking of how everything should've been. Thinking how his relationship would be if he had never gone to that stripper club late at night. "God damn sluts." He mumbled to himself.


End file.
